Paradox
by Drdiagnostic
Summary: This is a combination of two one shot stories I wrote after the Season 6 finale of "Help Me."


_This takes place immediately after the second kiss in House's bathroom._

House pulled away from Cuddy after exploring the delicate pillows of her mouth. Still feeling as if he were lost in a dream, he looked into her glimmering eyes and for him time stopped for a moment. He kept asking himself, "Is this really happening to me?" "Have I really been given a shot of hope?" "Has Karma finally graced my presence after such a long, frustrating road?" Did she really give up her chance at a much easier life for the likes of a head case like me?"

Finally, Cuddy interrupted his thought process by saying, "We really need to change that bandage."

Moving his shirt and jacket to look at the wound he answers, "I guess that would be a good idea, wouldn't it?"

"Come on, "she says. Linking her left arm with his right, she guides him to the living room and eases him down to sit on the sofa. Then she tells him, "Sit here a minute and take your jacket off. I'll clean up the glass in the tub, because you need to soak that leg and get cleaned up before I change your bandage."

He nods in agreement.

She continues, "In the meantime, I'll run in and get the Ibuprophen for you."

As she begins to walk away, House calls to her, "Cuddy."

She turns to face him and he tells her, "While you're there, toss the Vicodin in the toilet."

She smiles and softly says, "Okay."

Cuddy heads to the bathroom and begins to thoroughly clean up the shards of glass strewn throughout the confines of the tub. As she does so, she can't help but wonder what would have happened if she hadn't come over. What would he have done? Would he have taken the Vicodin? Would he have done something worse? What brings her comfort is the fact that she came out of her own delusion just in time, sparked by House's desire to show his vulnerability to a patient who had no mysterious illness but who was an image of his past life. The very thought of his honesty, guidance and bravery with Hannah was enough to send a tear streaming down her eye for this was the House she knew was there all along ready to be displayed with its utmost purity.

Once she had the tub and bathroom cleaned up, she began to run a bath for him. As the water began to pulse into the tub, Cuddy went into the living room. She offers her hand to him to help him up, much as she had when he was on the bathroom floor.

She says to him, "You need to get undressed."

He jokingly says, "You don't waste a minute, do you?"

Smiling she softly says, "Shut up. You can't soak in a bath with your clothes on, you idiot. We can save the other stuff for another time."

"Mood killer," he playfully teases.

She helps him into the bedroom and then says, "I'll go into the bathroom to check on the water. Just come in when you're ready."

Cuddy leaves and House sits on the bed and takes off his shirt, tossing it to the floor. He then looks at his bandage and touches it gently, remembering the events of the evening and wondering how all this could have possibly happened in one night. He wondered what made her change her mind after saying "yes" to Lucas just hours before. After the things she said to him, he really thought it was over and that he'd never have a chance with her again. Although her words to him seemed harsh, he knew she was right about everything. He was so screwed up that everyone in his orbit had to walk on eggshells around him and it wasn't fair to them. They couldn't be expected to live their lives with him crawling up their asses all the time. If there's one thing he respected and loved about Cuddy is that she never pitied him, never put up with his crap and never let him manipulate her. She told him the truth even if he didn't want to hear it and even if it hurt, and she was always right. When it came to making him face life and the realities of it, she could always make him see what he needed to do in order to make things better for himself. And he couldn't love her any more for doing that.

Just then Cuddy called to him from the bathroom, "We're ready."

House finished undressing but left his boxers on. He walked into the bathroom. Cuddy was seated on the bathroom floor checking the temperature of the water. She looked at his bruised body with heartbreak and panned to his face withered with exhaustion from the night's events. House dropped his boxers and stood there for a moment looking at her still in amazement that she was there. Not only did he strip himself for her on the outside, he stripped himself for her that night on the inside allowing her to see a part of himself others rarely get to see or experience. He may have been fully naked at the moment, but Cuddy's attention was more on his face and the faint look of peace on it rather than his incredibly sculpted body and parts south.

Getting up she said softly to him, "Here let me help you."

She offered him support as he slid himself into the tub. The feel of the warm bath engulfing his body and his leg gave him the illusion of being wrapped in the comfort of a warm blanket and she as the soft music to soothe his soul.

Cuddy reached over and removed his bandage. She then took a wash cloth and began to gently cleanse the wound. House flinched a little from the pain of the injury, but relaxed at the gentleness she took in carefully cleaning it. Once she was finished with his wound, she took each hand, wrought with dirt and grime, and cleaned each one, massaging the soap into the crevices of his aged skin. House began to relax even more thanks to the great care she took in making him feel loved with the simple action of cleaning him up and being there for him. Taking the washcloth, she moved to his face and cleaned the blood from the bruise he obtained when the structure collapsed a second time. In circular motions she massaged that wound with the soapy washcloth and continued all around his face. Her very touch caused him to close his eyes and take in each stroke. When she was finished and pulled the cloth away from his face, House opened his eyes and met hers again. He loved her so much and was so thankful that she stayed with him, he leaned in and kissed her gently again.

Cuddy left House in the bath to soak while she went into his bedroom and pulled out some clean pajamas and boxers for him. She brought them into the bathroom, closed the toilet seat lid and placed them on there for him.

She said to him, "When you're ready, come into the bedroom and I'll change your bandage and have your Ibuprofen ready."

Looking at her he says to her softly, "Thank you."

She smiles and says, "You're welcome."

After soaking, House gets dressed and heads to the bedroom. Once there, he sits on the bed as Cuddy begins to dress his wound.

As she does so, House begins to reflect, "Why did she have to die, Cuddy? Why couldn't we save her? What did I screw up?"

"Don't beat yourself up over this. You did everything you possibly could and then some. You gave her the best thing of all..time. Time for her to say goodbye to her husband. Time to call him and let him be there for her. If we had gone ahead and done things from the start, she may have never had that chance, House. There was nothing more you could have done to prevent this from happening. I know you don't believe in fate. But I believe that things do happen for a reason. Because if you didn't get stuck with Hannah, I don't think you would have been as open about your own life and I would have never seen the man I knew was there all the time. I know you believe in rationale above all else, but sometimes things aren't just as clear cut as you'd like them to be. Sometimes, it all really does come down to karma." She smiles and he smiles back.

She sits down at the foot of the bed next to him.

" I just keep thinking if I had done this...or I had done that...then maybe she'd still be alive." He says reflecting.

Putting her hand on top of his she says, "Sometimes you just have to realize, House, that there are things in this life that _you_ can't control. Sometimes you just have to let things be and accept them for what they are. Otherwise, you'll drive yourself crazy and never be able to move on and help the next person who needs you. There have been hundreds of lives you've saved. Don't kill yourself over the one whose fate was out of your hands."

With a soft smile he looks at her and says, "You see, this why I need you, because I'd probably end up pissed at the world and in a pathetic, drug induced, alcoholic stupor on the bathroom floor passed out laying in my own puke right now. Not exactly the prettiest thing to behold."

Looking at him she says, "I know this isn't going to be easy. But I've found that easy is boring and stability is overrated." She comments to him.

Jokingly he says, "So you figured screwed up and insane is your best bet...nice."

She lets out a throaty laugh and says to him, "Better than frustrated and dealing with a man child."

This time House lets out a soft laugh and asks, "What did you see in him anyway?"

Looking at him she smiles and says, "Let's save that discussion for another time. Right now, you need to get some sleep."

Turning serious again, he asks her, "Will you stay with me awhile until I fall asleep?"

With a gentle smile she softly says, "Yeah."

Cuddy gets up and goes over to the nightstand, handing him the Ibuprofen and a glass of water. House takes a few pills and flushes them down with the water. He hands her the glass and she places it back on the nightstand. She then helps House under the covers, and pulls the comforter over him. She then lays next to him on top of the comforter and places her left arm around him as he lays on his right side.

Before he drifts off he says, "Cuddy..."

"Yeah", she responds.

"For the record...I love you." He tells her.

Laying her head on top of his left shoulder she answers, "I know you do. Now get some rest."

House closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

* * *

As the sun broke through the window of House's bedroom, the ray of light touched his eyes and awakened him. As he opened his baby blues, he saw Cuddy lying next to him under the covers. Apparently, she never did go home. Looking at her he noticed that she had removed her scrubs and lie clad only in her black, lace undergarments. To him she not only looked sexy but peaceful. It was in that moment where he realized he truly was not dreaming or hallucinating. He was just simply in heaven and with that he allowed a small smile to creep slowly across his face.

Just then, Cuddy begins to stir. She slowly opens her eyes and instantly meets House's. Seeing the smile on his face, she smiled back.

House says, "Hope I didn't wake you."

"No," She wearily answers.

"Looks like you never made it home." He says.

"I knew I wasn't. That's why when you feel asleep, I called Marina and told her I'd pay her overtime if she could stay overnight and keep an eye on Rachel. I lied and told her that the crash was making me work overtime." She tells him.

"You lied. I'll have to remember that the next time I need you to authorize a procedure. Blackmail's a bitch." He jokes.

She laughs and says, "I thought of that. It's why I took a picture of you naked."

"Most people would die to see me naked, especially Steve in accounting." He quips.

"You're an ass." She says laughing.

Lifting up the covers to look under them, he observes, "I see you've made yourself comfortable."

"Yep. And if you think I'm going to let you take all of this off right now, you're wrong. I'm too tired and I need a shower." She tells him.

"God, just like a woman." He teases.

She lets out a throaty laugh. Then in a serious tone she asks, "Are you okay? I mean…..with everything that happened last night."

"With you confessing your love for me and realizing what an idiot you were? Yeah I think I'm fine with that?" He snarks.

She gives him a look and says, "I mean…..about Hannah."

"People die. Circle of life. Dwelling on it gets you nowhere but a one way ticket into a brick wall. It's all good." He says flatly.

She looks at him with concern in her eyes…a look that signals to House that she's questioning the authenticity of his answer to her.

Seeing the look on her face, he reaches over with his right hand and strokes her cheek with his thumb saying, "I'm fine."

The very tone of his voice signals to her that he is and allows her to breathe a little easier.

Placing his hand back under his pillow, he queries, "What made you change your mind?"

"About you?" She asks.

"No, about what colored scrubs you were going to wear to the crash site. Maybe you thought the pink ones were cuter….show less dirt." He jokes.

She gives him a wry smile. Then says, "When you handed me my great-grandfather's book, it made me think of my father. See, he and my grandfather used to share stories about my great-grandfather all the time saying what a great doctor he was. One day my grandfather started a 'quest' to search for the book my great-grandfather wrote. Most of the copies were destroyed, except for one. Apparently, my great-grandmother gave it away once he died and my family never saw it again. They looked everywhere. After my grandfather died, my father made it a point to keep looking for that book. He searched high and low until the day he died." She swallows hard for a minute as she tried to keep from crying. She continues, "Before he died, my father used to joke that one day some guy was going to come along who had the book. That's the one I'd end up with. Then….it was a joke. But when you handed it to me….." She pauses for a minute. Then says, "I know you don't believe in God and the afterlife and all that….but….I thought my father was dropping a hint."

"So a book and your beliefs regarding your religion and your dead father made you change your mind? You mean to tell me if some drunk guy showed up smelling like a cross between a brewery and the Jersey sewer, you'd be sleeping with him?" He says mockingly.

Rolling her eyes at him she responds, "Of course not and that wasn't the only thing that made me change my mind you idiot."

"Sorry…keep going. Love hearing about my affect on you." He says still in a teasing manner.

"When we were in the hole with Hannah and I watched you tell her your story, it was an honesty and a vulnerability I hadn't seen from you in a long time. You weren't screwing with her. You weren't mocking her. You were being honest with her. Trying to comfort her regarding the decision she was going to have to make. That's when I really knew you'd grown. Then, hearing Hannah's husband say to her that he didn't care about her leg…that he loved her….that's when it hit me and I began to wonder what the hell I was doing with Lucas. I'd been fighting myself for awhile, especially after that night when you told me you wanted to be more than friends. There was no sarcasm in your voice…..just honesty. I knew it wasn't a game to you anymore and I just didn't know how to handle that. You were serious and I was scared. That's why I kept pushing you away so hard, because I knew how dangerous it was. I was afraid of getting hurt, but somehow in that moment with Hannah, I felt something different. I saw how someone's life can change in an instant and the regret that you can feel. I didn't want to feel regret. I didn't want to wonder 'what if 'I had given you a chance. Like your desire to solve the puzzle, I needed to solve my own. I needed to know if we could work. I knew it was a crazy idea, but it was one I knew I needed to try because I do love you. On that ride back to Princeton, you invaded my thoughts like you always do. I kept worrying about you….wanting to be there with you so you wouldn't be alone…wanting to make sure that you were okay…holding your hand telling you it was going to be all right…..thinking about you." She pauses for a minute. Then she continues, "I never loved you out of pity for your leg or because you were screwed up and I thought I could change you. I fell in love with _you_. The first day we met in Michigan you interested me and I fell in love. That feeling never went away after twenty years. I just never thought you really cared. I never thought you truly wanted me. Then, I found out I was wrong. Now, I'm ready to roll the dice and take the chance. Because, let's face it. We're both screwed up. If you can't beat em'…join em." She tells him.

He lets out a soft laugh. Then seriously he says, "I never wanted to hurt you and I'm sorry for all the times I did. You're my last chance, Cuddy. I don't want to screw this up. Because…if this doesn't work with you, it won't work with anyone. I won't find any other woman who will tolerate the amount of crap I put them through on a daily basis and put me in my place at the same time." Then he pauses for a minute and says, "I can't do this without you. I don't even wanna try."

She simply tells him, "You won't have to."

Then, he leans over, pulling her lips to his with his right hand, and kisses her. He then gently slides on top of her.

He begins gliding his wet lips across the nape of her neck, tasting every inch of it as he slides his hands around her back slowly, delicately unhooking the back of her bra as she closes her eyes. The very feel of his rough hands and soft lips touching her skin sends a jolt of electricity through her body like that of a lightning bolt to water as her arms wrap around his bare back. In an effort to assist him, once he has her unhooked, she pulls down her straps for him and he removes it the rest of the way, tossing the unneeded garment to the floor. She proceeds to wrap her arms around him again, pulling his head closer to her chest as he begins working his way down from her collar bone, placing soft kisses upon it. Quiet moans escape her lips like air on a bitterly cold day, only it wasn't coldness she was feeling but a sensation of warmth engulfing her body like a warm blanket. He finds his way between the curvatures of her firm breasts and slowly traces his way from the inside of her right breast to the tip of her firming nipples with his tongue. Like a man indulging in some forbidden fruit, he begins suckling her breast. The very act caused her moans to increase in volume and her nails to dig deeper into his back. House then begins working his kisses down to her stomach. The feel of his rough stubble against her soft skin sends a tingling sensation, like tickling feathers throughout her entire body. Feeling the tenseness in her body increase, he slides off the very obstacle of their pleasure, tossing the black panties to the floor. He then begins kissing her hard as both their tongues dance in each other's mouths. Cuddy slides her hand down to his hardening member, stroking it a few times before guiding it inside her. Once he gains entrance, his thrusts are slow and deliberate allowing her to feel every inch of him….slowly teasing her…..in…..out….in…out. When he begins to feel her tighten and hold onto him like a kid on a rollercoaster ride, he begins to pick up the pace. Quickly they find each other's rhythm, locking eyes, feeling the intensity grow within them. Cuddy's eyes roll back into her head in pure ecstasy and both began breathing heavily and in quick pulses to add to the very rhythm of their pleasure. They begin kissing…..the urgency increasing with each one, hearts pounding so hard they seem as if they will explode from their chests. As beads of sweat begin to pour from their bodies, the pace quickens like a runner passing his opponent to win a race. Their breathing becomes shallower, pulses begin racing, and Cuddy begins to grow tighter. Suddenly, the headboard begins to knock against the wall with such force that the vibrations send the empty glass that was on the nightstand crashing down to the floor, shattering it into pieces. Just at that moment, Cuddy lets out one last moan releasing the juices of a well quenched woman. Seconds later, House spills into her releasing the tension that has so long evaded him for the last twenty years. They begin kissing each other again sweetly and slowly. Their breathing begins to slow and their hearts are still pumping, echoing like the last notes of a symphony vibrating through a great hall.

Finally catching his breath, House says, "I've been waiting for over twenty year to do that."

She lets out a small laugh and says, "Me too." Then she kisses him. She looks over at the empty table that supported the glass, "Sorry about your glass." Then, following House's gaze, she notices that their lovemaking has caused the headboard to chip the paint right across where the headboard lies. Then Cuddy adds, "And your wall."

"Don't worry. Think I have it covered by my homeowner's insurance under natural disaster." He jokes. She lets out a throaty laugh.

Then she looks at him and says, "I really have to go. I have to go home, check on Rachel, get changed and go to the hospital. I'll give you the day off though if you want it…and I'm sure you won't argue with me there."

"No I wouldn't, but I don't want to." He tells her.

Curious she asks, "Why? I'm giving you a free day to do what you love to do….nothing."

"Because then I would just sleep." He says in a matter of fact tone.

"And you suddenly find this a bad thing?" She questions.

"Yeah. Because if I close my eyes…then I won't see you….and I'll miss you.

With that comment, he takes her breath away. She swallows hard, trying to hold back any tears that are about to start forming, takes her left hand, and pulls him towards her and kisses him.

Looking at him she wonders, "How can you be such a pain in my ass and such a helpless romantic at the same time?"

"I figured 13 can have it both ways. Why can't I?" He teases.

She laughs and says, "You're such an idiot. I really have to get moving and I suggest you get your ass up and do the same then if you're not going to take my offer."

"Can I watch your ass get up first? Need something to distract me when Wilson starts whining in my ear about last night." He says.

"And what's supposed to distract me when you come bursting into my office with some ridiculous procedure request today?" She questions.

" I could show you my penis. Of course…that wouldn't distract you, that'd just make you hot. Then, we'd both be in trouble." He quips.

She laughs. Then with coy look on his face and a tempting tone on his voice he asks, "Come on….one more round? Wouldn't want to leave you…frustrated before work. "

With a sly, seductive smile on her face she answers, "Okay….but this time…I'm on top."

Then they kiss.

* * *

Wilson nervously bursts into Cuddy's office inquiring, "Have you heard from House this morning? I tried calling him to see if he was all right and all I kept getting was his stupid machine. After what Foreman told me, I'm a little worried about him."

Cuddy knew House was fine after she stayed with him for awhile, but she and House weren't ready to announce to anyone yet that they had decided upon being in a relationship. She knew she had to tread carefully here.

She simply stated, "I was worried about him too after everything that happened last night, but I talked to him this morning and he's okay."

Still uneasy Wilson remarks, "I don't know. You know how he is. He'll tell you he's fine, deflect, and the next minute he'll get drunk and end up God knows where."

"Wilson, trust me. He's okay. He had a bad night and he's dealing with it the best way he can." She tries to reassure him without giving herself away.

"How can you say that? You know he's been going downhill these past few weeks." He says with a hint of anxiety in his voice. "Do you know he stopped seeing Dr. Nolan?"

This bit of information does throw Cuddy a bit of a loop, since House didn't say anything to her at least not yet.

She answers, "No, I didn't know that."

"Yeah, so you tell me if you really think he's okay." Wilson says in a worried tone.

"I'm sure he'll go back." She says to Wilson trying to ease his frazzled state of mind. "Just don't worry about it right now."

Not pleased with her carefree attitude, Wilson admonishes her a bit, "You know that's pretty easy for you to say since you have someone to run home to with your problems. And pretty surprising since you were all over _my_ ass when I threw him out."

Irritated with his attitude towards her she says sternly, "Well maybe you're feeling a little guilty right now, because you didn't even bother to show up to check on him like you so obsessively do. Maybe because you were too busy playing house with Sam."

"You've got a hell of a lot of nerve, Lisa. House hasn't been pining over me. He's been pining over _you_. Do you know that he's been so obsessed about you that he asked me to check with Bonnie on the purchase of your new home with Lucas? He kept thinking or in his case hoping that there was trouble between you two." He tells her.

Cuddy gets a bit nervous concerning that revelation, because she cancelled the sale of the new house she had planned to buy with Lucas that morning.

So she inquires, "Did you call her?"

"No, I didn't. Probably because I was too busy playing house with Sam." He says with angry sarcasm.

A bit relieved but also a little pissed with Wilson she says, "Listen, don't place the blame on me for wanting to move on. And for your information, I do give a damn about him contrary to your popular opinion right now. I made sure he was okay, because of what he and I went through together last night. And it was hell. So before you start barging into my office assigning me the bitch label, you had better think again. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have a ton of work to do considering we have a bunch of dead bodies in the morgue and a countless number of seriously injured people in my hospital after a crane collapsed on them."

She storms out of the office.

* * *

In House's office the team are situated in the DDX area talking about last night.

Chase asks Foreman, "So, he was that bad last night?"

"Yeah." He answers shaking his head. "He was really agitated and in a lot of pain. I tried to stop him from leaving, but he wasn't having it. I went down to the ER to talk to Wilson. I told him I didn't think House should be alone."

"Did Wilson go then?" Taub wonders.

Foreman answers, "I don't know. He said he would check on him, but I haven't seen Wilson yet. I just don't want to see him go back to what he was, because that'll be a hard damn place to get out of again."

"Yeah, and he's such a stubborn ass that'll knock down anyone who tries to get in his way this time." Chase comments.

Just then House walks into his office. On seeing him enter the team gets up and goes in to check up on him.

Chase talks first, "Heard you had a rough night. You okay?"

Knowing he's definitely okay now, House answers with his usual sarcasm, "Peachy. I took Foreman's advice and hired a hooker so I wouldn't be alone. I had to pay her extra to change the bandage though. Was a little too kinky and unsanitary for her."

House places his stuff on the floor, takes his motorcycle jacket off, and sifts through some envelopes on his desk.

Foreman says to him, "Maybe you shouldn't have come in today. You've got to be hurting. From what I heard you were crawling around on that leg the whole night."

"This from the man who said I shouldn't be alone. So how does me being alone in my apartment today any different than a few hours ago? And you finished med school?" House quips.

Foreman rolls his eyes at him and says, "I just thought you could use a rest and a break."

"If I want to do that, I'll just go hide in the clinic like I always do. Besides, I'd hate to miss out on seeing what Cuddy has on today. One look at the twins and I'm sure all my pain will magically disappear. Of course, I might have to make a trip to the men's room to take care of the other problem then." He jokes batting his eyes.

Just then he spots the letter from Thirteen and starts reading it.

Taub says with concern, "We just want to make sure that you're okay. But you obviously want us to leave you alone, so…."

House ignoring Taub holds up the letter from Thirteen and asks, "Did any of you know about this?"

Foreman wonders, "What is it?"

"Well that obviously answers my question. It's my grocery list. Figured you could break into the liquor store and score me some scotch." He jokes.

Just then Cuddy walks into the office with a file in her hand.

Looking at her House says, "Here is my queen of the crappy night."

"Gotta case for you," She says.

House teases her, "You clean up nice. Nipples are barely noticeable….and I stress the word _barely_."

Ignoring his comment she says, "Hyper tension, double vision, nausea…"

"Uh….I don't know could be a heart ailment of some sort like a stroke or heart attack…." He says mocking her. "It's just a guess though."

She changes his lack of interest when she says, "The patient is eight."

Taking the file he says to her, "Cool. I was worried for a minute. Thought maybe that top was cutting off the circulation to your head. Don't go yet. I need to talk to you."

Chase and Foreman look at House quizzically for a minute, because House never keeps Cuddy around for a conversation.

Sensing their confusion he snarks, "I'm trying to organize a wet t-shirt contest to raise money for the cancer wing. It was Wilson's idea. Figured I might need approval for that or a volunteer." Looking at Cuddy he says, "It _is_ for charity." He turns back to the team. He hands the file to Chase and says to them, "Round up the usual suspects…and by that I mean get a CT of the head and an echo cardiogram for the heart. We'll take it from there."

Chase and Foreman head out but Taub asks House, "Is that from Thirteen?"

"Wow, so one of you did know about this. Damn my money would have been on Foreman, but Thirteen could be making the rounds. You probably would be next on the bucket list. What do you know?" House asks.

Taub answers, "All I know is that she isn't okay. At least that's what she told me."

"Well that was a big help." He says mockingly. "Make yourself useful and get a patient history. And remember to actually ask what's wrong."

Taub heads out leaving House and Cuddy alone in the office.

With a sly grin House says to her, "So I heard you had a run in with Wilson this morning. I love it when you get defensive. Turns me on."

She smiles back, "Shut up. You know he's going to find out eventually. Maybe you should just tell him."

"And miss out on the fun? No, I'm having too much fun watching you two fight over me." He begins to fake cry, "I really am loved."

Trying not to laugh she says, "You're an ass."

"And yet, you've chosen me over your man child. What does that say about you?" He teases.

She wittingly remarks, "That it's not too late to change my mind."

He quickly comments, "No, you've already learned. Once you ride the vintage model, the newer ones just can't compare. You just go back to restoring the old one."

"Yeah with all its falling parts." She says drily.

"That was low." Then he smiles and says, "Nice!"

"So how do you want to deal with Wilson?"

"I'll take care of it. Don't worry." He says.

"That's what I'm afraid of." She says nervously.

"Nah, don't worry. I'll let him punch himself out. It'll be fun."

"And what's this I hear about you ending your sessions with Dr. Nolan." She says concerned.

"I was angry with the world, since I am such a selfish ass." He says coyly.

She gives him a stern look.

Seeing her discontent he reassures her, "Relax I called him before I left this morning, I have a session with him Saturday morning."

"Good. If you want me to go with you, I will."

"Thanks, but I think that'll be double the price. No buy one get one free deals for screwed up people going on."

He grabs his cane and walks up to her saying teasingly, "I'd kiss you right now, but I'd hate to start any rumors." She gives him a big smile. Before he heads out of the office he whispers in her ear, "Your ass looks great in that skirt. Make sure you wear it when I do something good. That would be like every day."

She smiles and he walks out of the office.

* * *

Wilson is on the phone when House walks through the door and makes himself comfortable on the chair across from him.

Wilson is finishing up his conversation, "Yeah…thanks Bonnie." Wilson hangs up the phone and with a bit of shock in his voice says, "You may be right."

"Aren't I always?" House jokes.

Wilson says, "Listen, I just got off the phone with Bonnie. Turns out Cuddy backed out of the deal for the new house she and Lucas were going to buy."

Pretending to be shocked, because he already knew this information via Cuddy House says, "Really? Guess something is up after all?"

"It's weird though, because she just cancelled the deal this morning." Wilson says dumbfounded. So he questions, "What happened last night? Did you find anything out? Did she say anything to you? God knows you never miss a trick?"

"She told me that she and Lucas were engaged…"

Shocked Wilson questions, "Seriously? How did you take it?"

"Oh, like I normally do."

"You got pissed."

"That's not like me." He remarks with dry wit.

"What happened exactly?" Wilson wonders.

"Nothing really. She basically implied that I was lonely, pathetic and needy because I refuse to let everyone move on with their lives. And I called her a middle-aged narcissist who clings to a delusion of grandeur based on a baby and a man child. Just a typical day for us." He comments matter-of-factly.

"Now, I'm really beginning to think you should forget about her, House."

"Why? She was right. Sometimes I need that reality kick in the ass." He pauses a minute. "If she hadn't gotten pissed at me, Hannah would have died before she got the chance to see her husband. And I would feel even crappier than I do today."

"But she hurt you again. You're okay with that?"

"She didn't hurt me." House corrects him. "She was honest with me, but she thought she hurt me. So, she apologized in her own way. Now, we're okay."

Still not believing him, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah….we're moving on."

"I'm sorry House." He says apologetically.

"Why? It's the best thing that could have ever happened." House says to him in a happy tone. Then, he gets up to head towards the door.

Wilson still looks puzzled, "It's still weird that she cancelled the sale for the house."

Pretending to play dumb, he comments, "Yeah…that is pretty strange. Wonder what's up with that?" Then, he exits.

* * *

Later on at the clinic desk, as House is signing a file, Cuddy comes up behind him and asks, "How are you making out with Wilson?"

He looks at her quizzically and jokes, "You think I'd cheat on you like that?"

She gives him a look.

He tells her, "I'm dropping him hints, but he's not catching on as quickly as I thought he would. Seems like Sam has already screwed up his radar. Guess I have to be less subtle. Think maybe we should have sex on his desk and let him watch?"

"Just be careful." She advises him.

"Relax…I'll screw with him a little longer. If he doesn't find out by the end of the day…well then I guess I have to keep screwing with him more. Won't I?"

Cuddy signs her file as House put his pen in his inner coat pocket and exits the clinic.

* * *

Later on Wilson is checking his messages at the front desk, when Lucas walks in.

He asks the nurse at the front desk, "Is doctor Cuddy around? I have her extra office key that I need to give her."

Wilson turns to Lucas and says, I'm sorry about the house."

Lucas answers him bitterly, "I bet you are. Look I know what you're doing, but can't you just let me leave here without my tail caught between my legs?"

Confused Wilson comments, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Lucas irritated says, "Like hell you don't." He turns to the nurse and angrily hands her the key. "Just give this to her. I don't feel like waiting around."

He gets ready to leave but turns around to say to Wilson, "Tell your friend don't bother calling me again, because he can kiss my ass." Then, Lucas storms out of the hospital.

* * *

Wilson bursts through House's office door, "Guess who I just ran into in the lobby and he seemed pretty pissed?"

Curious House asks, "Who?"

"Lucas." Wilson answers.

Now House thinks Wilson has figured things out after running into Lucas.

Then Wilson says, "Something is going on."

House continues to play with Wilson, "Why…whatever do you mean?"

"I think they broke up."

Again House screws with Wilson and pretends to be puzzled, "Really? Are you sure?"

"Well he was handing in the extra key to her office he had and he didn't look too happy doing it. Then, he oddly gave me a message for _you_."

Holding back a smile he says, "And what exactly did he say?"

"He said for you not to call him again and that you can kiss his ass. What the hell is going on House?"

Trying to compose his urge to say anything and prevent himself from laughing House puts this curious look on his face and says, "I have no idea."

"Well you obviously did something or he wouldn't be pissed at you. What did you do?"

" I didn't do a thing. I don't know why he'd be mad at _me_."

"Don't screw with me, House. You did something."

"I'm not screwing with you. I didn't do anything. Maybe you should talk to Cuddy."

"Cuddy and I aren't exactly talking today. In case you forgot about my confrontation with her this morning. And given Lucas's state of mind, I'm pretty sure she may not be happy with you right now either depending on what you did."

'Why do you keep insisting _I _did something? Did you ever think that maybe _she_ did something?"

"No because she's not you."

"Fine believe what you want. I can't help it if you're an idiot."

Just then Foreman runs in, "Her BP is spiking and she's hallucinating."

"Great." He says flatly. Before he heads out the door he tells Wilson, "Go play detective with Cuddy." He then exits.

* * *

Wilson goes into the cafeteria and spots Cuddy looking over some papers and eating a salad. Wilson walks up to her and calmly gestures, "May I?"

"Thought this was the bitches' table?"

Wilson sits, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you had a worse night than I thought. I ran into Lucas in the lobby. I didn't realize you two were having problems."

"Yeah, well it's something I didn't want to advertise." She says to him.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure you'll work it out."

She looks at Wilson with a soft smile, "No, we won't. It's done."

"I don't mean to intrude, but what happened? You two seemed so happy."

She smiles and replies, "It's complicated." She gets up and begins to clean up her mess.

"No wonder you were angry with House last night. If he did anything to interfere…."

"He didn't. It was my decision alone. Turns out that you don't always get what you want. But if you try sometimes, you really do get what you need." She smiles and walks away.

This leaves Wilson questioning even more.

* * *

Later on that night Wilson bursts into House's office, "You evil bastard! You lied to me!"

House holding back his laughter queries, "Whatever do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. You told me you didn't do anything to screw up Lucas and Cuddy's relationship."

"And I didn't." He says honestly.

Yes, you did. "He says emphatically. "You stole her from him you cunning son of a bitch." He sits across from him and questions, "How did you do it?"

" _I_ did nothing. She had her own epiphany. I merely just had to be my charming self."

"You are so full of crap."

"How did you finally find out? Was it my poker face that gave it away or the e-mail I sent with Cuddy in a biker outfit with the caption "My new biker bitch."

Wilson laughs and says, "Well I began putting together the fact that you weren't pissed at Cuddy and sulking. Coupled that with running into a vengeful Lucas who wanted to kill you and Cuddy not in a heap after her break up along with her words 'not wanting to advertise', 'complicated' and the fact that you said 'we're moving on' and that 'it was the best thing that could have happened.' Those along with the fact that you were _far_ from avoiding each other today and that you were constantly staring at her ass. Truth is I figured it out after my first conversation with you. Bonnie told me on the phone that Cuddy and Lucas broke up. Then, I talked to you and remembered my conversation with Cuddy this morning. I figured she came over to stay with you last night. That's how she knew you were okay."

"Wait…you knew and you didn't say anything? You bitch."

"Never screw with someone who is better at it than you are." He looks at House, sits back in the chair and laughs, "You cunning son of a bitch." He then gets up and heads for the door.

He turns around and says, "Sam and I will see you and Cuddy for dinner on Friday."

House says, "Night Wilson."

"Night House…." He turns around to House before leaving and says, "And for the love of God, don't screw this up, because I don't have the energy anymore for this crap."

He exits and House laughs.

THE END


End file.
